


The unspeakable journey

by TMCraze



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCraze/pseuds/TMCraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an anti-social otaku is sent to Gamindustri to help him be more social, will he survive? Watch as an anti-socialite<br/>eventually becomes more open and learns that there is more to this world than video games.</p><p>Fanservice is included in this fic. OOC Characters in later chapters. Do not read if you do not like OOC characters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FOR BOTH FANSERVICE AND OOC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unspeakable journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new here! I noticed that there aren't really a lot of HDN fics here. SO I DECIDED TO POST ONE!!! I hope you guys enjoy the prologue!

Sup? My name is Joshua. I'm an otaku writing this in my journal. Let me explain what happened before we get started.

* * *

It was just a nice peaceful day. Me inside, shutting myself in from the world people know as reality, and playing video games. Of course I occasionally go out to get new video games. But otherwise, I'm just an anti-social shut in otaku. I don't like playing multiplayer games, I rarely even say anything. I mostly spend my time playing JRPGs like Final Fantasy, either that or I spend my time on NIS America's forums. The house I live in is just a standard house with all the essentials I need. I make my money off YouTube, not going into that one.

So...now that the introduction to me and the stuff I think is important is done. Let's get to that scenario.

* * *

"Eh...." I moan, "This game is getting boring."

The game I'm playing is Tales of Xillia.

"Let me see..." I say as I dig through my big collection of games. "Here we go!"

I find the game I want: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory.

"Let's try this game." I say as I insert the game into my PS3

*LEARN TO SOCIALISE! -Neptune*

"That is definitely not the intro I saw from the videos." I say

*Bright White Flash*

So I close my eyes and when I open them again, I'm at the edge of a forest before entering a city called Planeptune.

"Wait...how did I end up here?" I ask

 _"I sent you here."_   says a voice in my head. So I talk to it in my head as well.

 _"Well...who are you?"_ I ask

 _"I am Histoire. I noticed you're very anti-social."_ says Histoire,  _"I plan to change that"_

 _"HAH! Like you can do that! Many people tried to get me counselling. They never worked."_ I reply

 _"Trust me Josh. This is very different."_ Histoire replies

 _"Yeah, sure, sure. Wait...HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"_ I ask

 _"That I will leave till after you become social. Get to know Neptune"_ Histoire replies as she fades away

 _"Wait...you still didn't explain anything!"_ I say. But to no avail, she left already. I don't even know who this Neptune person is. Is he/she a guy or a girl?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" says a voice coming from the sky

"Looks like I'm gonna find out." I mutter to myself

*BONK!*

"Hey mister! Thanks for catching my fall!" shouts the person who I now recognise as a girl

"Eh...." I say weakly trying to get up.

The girl then pulls me up with a jerk. Damn that girl is strong. I don't say anything. I don't know what to say because I haven't spoken to someone but myself for forever.

"Mister? Are you anti-social or something?" asks the girl

I nod my head

"LAME! My name is Neptune anyways." says the newly named Neptune "Now then...LET"S GET YOU TO SPEAK!" 

She slaps me hard so that I gag. I'm forced to say something because that's the normal reaction for someone to do.

"Gah! What did you do that for?" I ask

"HE SPOKE! YAY!" she shouts

"You still didn't explain why you five-starred me in the back!" I shout back

"Five-star? What's that?" she asks

"It's like this." I say as I remove the back end of her hoodie and then shirt, showing her bare skin, then slap her really hard. I then get her to give me a mirror to show the burn mark I left

"Oh! So that's what that is!" she shouts. Will she never stop shouting?

"Can you tell me why you did that?" I ask anoyed. She's not even answering my questions

"That was to make you speak!" she replies

"You didn't have to do that!" I shout in anger

"Well...what was I supposed to do then?" she asks, "You wouldn't have spoke if I did any of the other ways."

 _"Shit...she's got a point here."_ I say to myself

I sigh. "Fine. Where are we?" I ask

"We're in Planeptune! My landmass!" she shouts

"Wait...a landmass? So we're basically on a  floating island?" I ask

"Yeppers! I'm the CPU of this Landmass! Or so I think so..." she says sadly

"Wait...what's a CPU? And what do you mean that you're not sure you're the CPU of this landmass?" I ask

"You don't know? Where ya from mister? A CPU is a Control Patron Unit..." she says before a bright white flash envelops her.

"This is my CPU form" says CPU Neptune

"What's the difference?" I ask

"You can't see?" she asks

Well...Neptune just got slimmer and gained more cleavage, she also does have a black plugsuit with streaks of purple placed sporadicly.

"I notice the physical changes, but what about mental?" I ask

"Some don't have mental changes. For me I do. I go from a carefree 4th wall breaker to a more serious person when I go into HDD." she replies

"What's HDD?" I ask

"Oh jeez..." she replies, "HDD is Hard Drive Divinity, it's what helps me transform into a CPU."

"Oh...." I say

*Bright White Flash*

"So you wonna go to the city now?" Neptune now out of her CPU form asks

"I don't..." I say before I get dragged by Neptune. I  guess that wasn't really a question. 

So this is the Neptune Historire was talking about eh? Well this is gonna be fun...

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that for a prologue? I plan to add more characters in soon. For now its just my OC and Neptune. Chapter 1 will be out sooner or later. Watch out for that!
> 
> -Craze


End file.
